Rose Wings
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: With Nagisa starting to seriously date Tomoya, Akio becomes angry with their relationship, reluctant to lose his daughter to anyone her doesn't approve of.  Still, maybe Sanae can change his mind.  Lots of fluff!  Akio x Sanae one-shot.


Title: Rose Wings

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Clannad is NOT mine, its Key's.

Pairing: Akio x Sanae

Author's Notes: AFTER STORY IS DUBBED. My heart nearly exploded from how good it was. :D

And the After Story theme song is marvelous...so beautiful. Akio and Sanae were fantastic and still my favorite voices in the entire dub...along with Yoshino...because he's always amazing. Well, enjoy my second Akio x Sanae fanfic!

**-START-**

"I'm home, dad!" Nagisa cried as she entered her parents' bakery with her friend Tomoya by her side. She lifted her palm to the side of her mouth and hollered again. "Dad, mom? I'm home!"

The red haired man emerged from the back room sleepily and meandered over to the two teens framed in the doorway.  
>"Oh, my daughter came back. And as usual, Mr. Nobody from Nowhere is right by her side," he teased as he tossed his arm over his daughter's slim shoulders. The blue haired teen growled and was about to shout back when another figure moved from the doorway, her calming smile bringing peace to the charged atmosphere.<p>

"Mr. Okazaki, how are you…?" Sanae asked, brushing the curtain out of her face as she walked to the register. When Sanae wasn't sprinting away from the bakery weeping about her failed pastries, she was a pleasant person to be around, especially when Nagisa's paranoid father was present. Said man, Akio, had moved away from the couple and was gathering the unsold loafs of breads and packing them away for breakfast.

"Mr. Nobody, would you like some bread?" Akio teased, smiling a toothy grin as Tomoya flared up again.

"My name is Tomoya Okazaki, not Mr. Nobody!"

"Tomoya-kun, calm down," Nagisa cried, putting herself between the two men. "You too dad, don't be mean to each other," she pleaded. Akio looked down at his daughter's bright eyes and girlish pout and sighed. It wasn't like he could refuse his daughter anyway, so there was no way he could even try when she made that face.

"Fine…." he said, dropping the matter. This got him a sweet smile from his wife that caused him to blush a bright red hue.

Sanae took a basket of the leftovers and escorted her husband to their living quarters so her daughter and boyfriend could be alone. "Could you both lock up for us when you're done?" she asked politely. The two teenagers nodded decided to grab drinks from tiny refrigerator behind the register. When it looked like the coast was clear, mother and father retreated to their living quarters and Akio, still aggravated from his daughter's choice in a boyfriend, stormed into the room and sat himself down at the dining table.

"I don't like that kid!"

"Really, I think he's very nice," the mother said casually as she fled to the kitchen to get them some tea. The redhead scoffed and planted his chin in an open palm, causing him to slouch over the table lazily.

"I refuse to lose my daughter to a guy like him!" he said in a half-groan, half-roar. Sanae giggled and retrieved her husband a cold glass of tea and a loaf of bread. As she sat down next to him, Akio continued to rant about the apathetic high school student his daughter was dating. "He's such a little smart-ass…he could never understand Nagisa! She's so emotional and full of life, and he's about as happy as a rock…not to mention his dumb name," he said, throwing his head back and chugging the glass of tea like a professional alcoholic. "Who the hell names their kid TOMOYA, anyway…" he asked his wife indirectly. When she told him she didn't know, he nodded and began chomping to Sanae's normally rock-hard break.

Oddly, when he sank his teeth into the current loaf, it was unusually soft and, dare he say, delicious…was he hallucinating? Had she accidently put some kind of addictive opium in it?

"Wow…Sanae…this is…" he stuttered, staring at the doughy substance like it had just fallen out of the sky. As he tilted it awkwardly back and forth in his hand, the woman couldn't help but smile at his surprise.

"Oh, I'm so happy you like it! It's a recipe Okazaki helped me with…he said that if I used more sugar, I'd get a sweeter bread…and he also helped me with the yeast. I was adding too little…but now it should be better," she remarked, hands clasped over her mouth in anticipation as Akio took more hungry bites of the substance, hardly believing what he was eating. "Honey, is it really good?"

"Wait…so that kid helped you? Seriously?" he asked again, sinking into a pit of despair. Damn, now there no way he could hate him. He'd made Sanae so happy, and if he was going to pass that happiness onto his daughter…he'd be a horrible father if he tried to prevent it. "…Sanae," Akio said, voice laced with sadness. He'd lost the battle for his daughter (temporarily, at least), but that didn't mean he'd lost his other treasure. The second person in the world he loved with all his heart.

"Yes darling?" she asked, perking up as he said her name. No sooner had she said that, the man was tightly wrapping his arms around his wife's back, enveloping the blushing woman in a tobacco-smelling embrace. "A-Akio?" she asked, a little confused by the sudden show of affection. Regardless, Sanae was the type of person to squeeze him back ferociously.

"Maybe I can let Nagisa go to someone…but I won't ever let you leave me," he said suddenly, caressing her cheek delicately and bringing her face up to his, both adults staring one another in the eyes lovingly. "The thought just occurred to me…sorry for bringing that up so suddenly…" he said, releasing his wife and giving her the opportunity to move away from him.

Akio reached for another cigarette mechanically before his wife reached out and grasped his hand. He gasped in surprise and turned towards her, her innocent eyes shining. "Akio, silly, you can't smoke now."

"Huh? W-Why?" he asked stupidly, the already lit cigarette almost falling from his jaw. Sanae giggled and removed the white stick from his lips. As she tossed it into a nearby trash can, she leaned back and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, how can I kiss you if you have a cigarette in your mouth?" she said, eyes closed and head tilted off to the side just enough to allow a few strands of hair to drift across her pink cheeks.

Akio blinked obliviously, but let his other arms encircle Sanae's trim waist. Wait…was she suddenly talking about kissing? His eyes slowly traveled around the room suspiciously, and when he saw that neither Nagisa or her stupid boyfriend were in sight, he obliged and agreed to her offer. "Where did this attitude come from so suddenly?" he found himself asking in a husky voice.

"You don't expect me to kiss you after you've said something so romantic? You're sillier today than you normally are, Akio!" she laughed, inching closer to him so she could rest in his arms. Akio couldn't help but agree and laugh with her, still holding her close.

"Hey, Sanae…." Ha asked, putting a hand to her chin and lifting her face to meet his.

"Yes…?"

"I love you. A lot. You know that, right?"

"Huh? I didn't know…"

Akio suddenly became so terrified that his face turned a swampy blue color. The brown-haired woman stifled a laugh before shaking her head. "I was joking, honey. I'm sorry…" she said, but it was easy to tell she wasn't serious, considering the tears of joy that were about to rain down her cheeks. Akio stared at his wife in an equal combination of disbelief and terror.

"Man…I was freaking out…don't do that!"

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"**Well, yeah**! I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in the world! If I lost you to another man, I don't know how I'd be able to…" he ranted, all the while, Sanae blushed and smiled in glee. Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, she pulled him close wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Akio….I love you…so much. You'll never lose me to another man, because you're the only one for me…" she said slowly. The redhead moaned in response to her words and lifted his strong, manly hand to the back of her head. He lightly urged her to come closer, pulling her lips against his sweetly.

Both adults, usually so focused on their daughter, shared a moment in their own special universe. Even if they had known Tomoya and Nagisa were watching diligently from the kitchen doorway, they wouldn't have stopped.

Akio and Sanae, through their love, brought their angel into the world. This angel, Nagisa, would go on…spreading her love to everyone around her.

If Nagisa was an angel with white, pure wings…Sanae's wings were tinged a rosy pink.

While Nagisa was an angel of purity…her mother Sanae was an angel of love.

**-END-**

Last time I wrote for these two…I was 13. Now I'm 17…ahaha. I got inspired after "After Story" got dubbed.

Who else thinks Sanae and Akio need their own series? They were the reason I continued to watch… well, besides Fuuko and Sunohara…and Yoshino, duh. He's so pretty! :D

Well, I hope you had lots of fun! Please R&R, and feel free to flame anything besides the pairing…if you want to hate my writing, hey man, GO FOR IT! XD


End file.
